


The Little Things

by Thatwhitebeanblondie



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Discussion of Abortion, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Self-Harm, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Teen Pregnancy, not between Steve and billy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatwhitebeanblondie/pseuds/Thatwhitebeanblondie
Summary: After a one night stand, Steve and Billy have a problem they’ll have to face. Whether or not they do it together. (I’m really bad at summaries)
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Original Male Character(s), Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Kudos: 27





	The Little Things

Steve can’t remember the last time he was this drunk. He had always been a lightweight, so three shots were enough, but he just downed his eighth and wow...if his world wasn’t spinning. Nancy left with Jonathan about twenty minutes ago. Only the lord knows what they’re doing. Between the loud music, the alcohol and the bodies of sweaty teenagers grinding on each other, Steve wasn’t even sure what was happening in front of him. 

“Harrington.” Steve looked where the name had come from, only for Billy to collide into him. After the whole flayed, Starcourt Mall incident, they’d gotten close. Between visiting Billy in the hospital and trading out pickup with the kids, it was hard not to become closer. 

“Hey Billy.” The blonde looked up at his name, and damn, if he wasn’t drunk off his ass. He looked worse than Steve. His eyes bloodshot and unable to stay open or focus on anything. He got his arms around Steve’s neck and kissed him. Just fucking shoved his tongue down his throat. If Steve wasn’t drunk he’d probably piss himself right there, but fuck, if that wasn’t hot. “What do you need Billy?”

The others head was rolling around awkwardly but he kept smiling. He brought himself closer to Steve. And exhaled a breath that smelt like a mixture of tequila, whiskey, and punch. 

“I want you. Been wanting you.” 

Steve, in literally any other circumstance, wouldn’t be pulling Billy up stairs to fuck the shit out of him. But he’s intoxicated and his Alpha instincts are wanting a good lay. That will be his reasoning for this for the rest of his life. 

By the time the made it to the upstairs bedroom, Billy was tumbling to the bed but had managed to get his shirt and jacket off. He must be really drunk, Steve thought. Usually won’t show the mutilated skin of his stomach to anyone. 

“Hurry up Steve. Please, I need you.” He was blindly reaching in Steve’s general direction.

“I know baby, I’m gonna give ya what you need.” Steve’s hands were clumsy but he managed to get every article of clothing of, along with Billy’s jeans and underwear, which by this time were completely soaked. 

Billy being an omega was a big secret that only Steve and possibly Max knew. Found out at the hospital while he was snooping through Billy’s file. That shit pissed the blonde of so bad, Steve was almost certain that he had left with a bloody nose. But they had worked it out since then. 

“You’re so fucking wet.” Billy moaned at that. “Can I fuck you? Or have you changed your mind or-“

“Please fuck me.” Steve almost couldn’t understand what was being said from how bad billy slurred his words. He also wanted some fore play, but hell. His vision was swimming and pretty soon he wouldn’t be able to even do this shit. 

Steve slid in, which got him a moan from Billy. He got both of the younger boys legs over his shoulders, basically bending him in half. This way they could make out. Which is what they did. Billy was raking his nails down Steve’s back before his blue eyes snapped open and he threw himself back with a low groan of Steve’s name. 

“Holy shit, you’re cumming.” Was all Steve could say before Billy clenched around him and shit got more wet. “Billy, baby, I’m gonna cum.” Was all Steve said before it happened. He pulled out before his knot got big and jerked the rest of it on Billy’s stomach. 

By the time his orgasm started to fade, the alcohol in his system just got worse and he fell over beside Billy barely able to keep his eyes open. By the looks of it, Billy had already passed out. Body still shining with questionable fluids.  
“I love you, Billy.” Steve thought about the repercussions, but at the moment he couldn’t make himself care. That was future hims’ problem.


End file.
